


A Split in the Force

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Attack, Blood, Death, M/M, Mild Gore, Penises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Millennium Falcon breaks down, Luke Skywalker and Han Solo are stranded in a forest.  While Han tries (and fails) to fix the ship, Luke gets lost looking for shelter.  When Luke is mauled by an animal and left bleeding on the ground, will Han be able to find him?  Even if he does, will Han be able to save him?  Will anyone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Split in the Force

**Author's Note:**

> all the friends are going to see Star Wars: The Force Awakens, and i'm just sitting in my bedroom, listening to spanish rock music because my slight fear of largely crowded places is being a fricknugget
> 
> gonna see it before 2016, i think
> 
> it might be less crowded next week? i hope?
> 
> was gonna post another chapter but then changed my mind
> 
> oh, well

“Luke? Luke?”

 

Han Solo had been searching the forest for Luke for hours now. When the Millennium Falcon had broken down, Luke had gone to find a cave or something for the two of them to stay in while Han had stayed behind to try fixing it. Now, he had no idea where Luke was. He'd called for Leia and Chewbacca to come help them, but they hadn't arrived yet.

Han ran his fingers through his hair and groaned. “Where the *potato* are you, Luke?”

No reply. Han turned and started walking in another direction. Maybe Luke was- 

Han froze. He’d just stepped on something squishy. He looked down and saw Luke Skywalker staring up at him, his eyes wide.

“Luke!” Han said. He knelt down and pulled Luke up, but as soon as he let go of Luke’s hand, he fell on the ground again. *potato*.

Han crouched on the ground. Luke had a fairly pale skin tone, but he seemed even paler than usual right now. “Who did it?” Han asked.

“I got ‘em already,” Luke mumbled.

“It's dead?”

“Uh-huh.”

"What was it?"

"A- a kitten, I think."

“A *potato*ing cat? How the frick did that happen? Where’d it get you?”

Luke shut his eyes and cringed. “No,” he mumbled. “You- it’s-“ 

“Where?”

“Penis,” Luke whispered.

“What the frick?”

“Peni-“

“Yeah, I heard you, I- frick, man.” Han pulled Luke’s pants down and gasped. His penis had been cut open, and blood was gushing out of it. “*potato*,” he said. “They actually got your penis.”

Luke nodded. “Uh-huh,” he said. “But- but don’t-“

Han used his hand to push back a strand of Luke’s hair. “Shh,” he said. “Leia and Chewbacca are coming. They can help, yeah? In the meantime, I think you’re supposed to suck on- on cuts and stuff, so I’m just gonna do that.” He placed Luke’s penis inside of his mouth, but as soon as he did so, an enormous amount of blood forced its way down Han’s throat. 

“Han,” Luke whispered, “you-“

Han decided to try using his hands to apply pressure instead. He took the penis out of his mouth and wrapped one of his hands tightly around it. “It- it’ll be fine, I-“

Luke stared at Han’s hand wrapped around his penis. “I-“

“No, don’t look, okay? It’s okay, man. It’s gonna be- it’s gonna be okay-“

Han gasped as blood began leaking out of the cracks in his fingers. 

Luke squeezed his eyes shut again. “Han,” he said quietly, “you have to stop.”

“What? Is it too tight? Am I hurting you?“

“You- you have to stop, ‘cause I- the more you- the more you touch it- the more-“ Luke’s voice trailed off, his eyelids drooping.

Han gripped the penis tighter. “Don’t leave me, man! Why can’t I touch it?”

Luke cringed again. “You- ‘cause the more you touch it, the more- the more blood’s gonna go to it,” he whispered.

“Wait- seriously? For real?”

Luke’s eyes shut. 

“For real? Luke, wake up, I- are you for real?”

Luke didn’t answer.

Han let go of Luke’s penis.

_if you love me, let me go_

**Author's Note:**

> Navy Bean helped me come up with the title
> 
> 'cause the penis is split
> 
> and the force
> 
> nice


End file.
